Glazing Over
by Pencil37
Summary: "...the feeling seeps from first his paws, then his legs, and then the numbness spreads up in an icy arc along the length of his body. And with the numbness comes peace." My first fanfic about various cat's deaths, please read and review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Sootfur

**Hi all! This is my first fanfic, and I hope you will enjoy it! It's called "Glazing Over", and it's going to feature some of the warrior cat's deaths. If any of you are reading this at this point and are thinking that I stole other people's ideas, well, I did get inspired by some other fanfics to write this one, but please be assured I will not copy any others (which is not allowed anyways). **

**So, anyway, on to the first chapter, which is going to be about…? Sootfur! Oh, and also let me know if you would like me to narrate from first-person or third-person, okay? Thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, or any of the characters featured in the books. **

Sootfur sighed as he slumped into his nest in the warriors' den. Tension was running high throughout the ThunderClan camp, because Leafpool, the medicine cat apprentice, had left. Cinderpelt, especially, was frantic, thinking that Leafpool's disappearance was somehow her fault. But blaming herself isn't going to help bring her apprentice back, Sootfur thought. He yawned wearily. There was a strange thumping sound in the distance… the heat of the sun must be getting to him. The young gray tom wrapped his tail over his nose, wanting to forget about everything.

The thumping sound was growing louder.

_How could that be? _Sootfur wondered, in a haze of tiredness.

There was a distant roar, vibrating through the hot, still air, until it thrummed in Sootfur's ears. Feeling uneasy, he shot to his paws and poked his head out from the den.

Big white and black creatures crashing through the thorns. Glittering, glaring eyes and glinting claws.

"Badgers!" Squirrelflight yowled.

_Badgers…_ the word triggered a sharp feeling of hatred in Sootfur's mind.

"_I smell something really weird," Sootpaw meowed uncertainly. He was on a hunting patrol with Thornclaw, Willowpelt, Ashfur, and Firestar. Determined to impress his leader, he sniffed the putrid scent, willing his mind to remember it… _

_Sootpaw remembered that scent from training. "Badger!" he gasped. _

"_Great StarClan!" Thornclaw snapped. Ashfur's blue eyes widened. "That's pretty bad." _

"_Only one?" Firestar inquired sharply. Sootpaw scooted closer to Willowpelt, his mother, breathing in her sweet scent; the tense reaction from the warriors scared him a little. _

_Thornclaw scented the air, and uncertainty flashed in his eyes. "More than one." _

_Suddenly, a roar of fury echoed around Snakerocks, and a huge black and white creature rushed out in front of the cats. It had small eyes dark with hatred, and when it raised a paw to swat at Thornclaw, Sootpaw could see long, sharp claws. _

"_Attack!" Firestar bellowed, ramming himself into the badger's side. The badger swiped its claws down Firestar's shoulder. Sootpaw watched as his leader rolled onto his side and reached for the badger's belly. He remembered going over that move with Longtail not a few days ago. Ashfur and Thornclaw raced forward; the gray tom bit the badger's ear while Thornclaw gripped its shoulder. Leaping forward with the idea of helping his leader, Sootpaw was quite unprepared when another dark shadow flashed over him. _

_Something careened into him, something sharp raked down his side, hot and smelly breath was forced into his lungs. Sootpaw gasped for air, as a second badger loomed over him, paw raised to deal the death blow. _

"_Nooo!" he heard an anguished wail, and then everything was in slow motion. Sootpaw rolled over, and glimpsed his mother, his kind and loving mother, racing toward the badger with fire burning in her eyes. The badger roared and brought its paw crashing down. Sootpaw closed his eyes… wanted to die…_

"_ARRRGGGHAAAAHHHH!" A scream of pain, and a sharp crack. Sootpaw was knocked to the ground a few fox-lengths away, and rolled over, terror flooding his mind. _

_Willowpelt was clasped in the jaws of the badger, limp, motionless. _

_She'd saved him from the badger… by receiving the blow herself. _

_Ashfur leaped onto the badger's back and clung onto its shoulders. The badger roared and tossed Willowpelt aside. Hot tears spilled out from Sootpaw's eyes as he saw his mother stretched out beneath a willow tree, blue eyes open and still burning with anger. _

"_Sootpaw! Sootpaw! Can you hear me?" Firestar was dragging him to safety. _

_His mother had died to save him. Sootpaw wanted to avenge her death. He'd remember those badgers. He wanted to kill them for what they had done. _

He was running, running, running towards the nearest monster, tearing at its thick fur with his claws, yowling and screaming for revenge. How could the badgers have done such a terrible thing? They had crippled him, crippled him for life.

A dull, thudding pain in his hind leg. So? What was a little pain compared to the agony the memory of his mother's last sacrifice brought to him?

A black and white beast loomed over him, and whacked his paw hard against Sootfur's back legs.

An explosion of hatred and fear. _Willowpelt! Save me! Help me! Please…_

She wasn't there to protect him anymore. He had to save himself.

He started to drag himself to the bramble bush. The world was rimmed with red.

"Sootfur!" Squirrelflight rushed over to him, and gazed down with horror at his broken back legs. "Come on! We have to get you to Cinderpelt!"

"No!" Sootfur snarled. "I can do this myself!"

Roaring, growing ever closer. Sootfur braced himself for the end. _Willowpelt! I can't do this!_

The shadow swayed above him. He couldn't tell if it was white or black or both.

A paw darting toward him…

Claws tore at his throat. Sootfur yowled in agony and anger. Squirrelflight wailed, "Sootfur!"

But something was fading from him. The world was glossing over with black.

And then he saw her. Pale gray fur shining silver, bright blue eyes that had once flashed with fire warm and loving.

"Willowpelt!" He buried his nose in her shoulder fur, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Sootfur… my dear son…" Willowpelt whispered, licking him fondly on the ears. "Let's go."

Then they padded off, together, into a swathe of glittering stars.


	2. Chapter 2: Honeyfern

**Hi everyone! This is Chapter 2 of "Glazing Over"! I personally was very shocked by this cat's death, so as a tribute to Honeyfern, here's Chapter 2! Oh, and please read and review! I've got two so far, and I want more! **

**Honeyfern: Pencil37 does not own Warriors. What Pencil37 does own is this story, "Glazing Over", in which I'm going to be featured!**

_**Pencil37**_

Chapter 2: Honeyfern

She could not believe what he'd just said. This was the best day in her life!

Berrynose, the most arrogant tom in the whole of ThunderClan, wanted to have kits with her, Honeyfern, an ordinary light brown tabby warrior.

She purred as he sat beside her, vaguely aware of Lionblaze's ears pricked up some distance away. She didn't care though. She only wanted to be with _him_.

The sun was suspended in the bright blue sky, and smiled down at the happy couple.

Until a cloud drifted over it, blocking out the light.

Honeyfern had made a note of Millie's kits playing moss ball before she had sat down on the sunning stones with Berrynose. It had just been a scattered thought in her mind, until now.

She saw a shadow dart forward towards little Briarkit. The dark brown kit, busy mewing at her siblings, did not notice the danger.

_Snake! _

Honeyfern's muscles bunched impulsively, and before she even knew what she was doing, she had hurled herself at Briarkit, only wishing to save her from danger.

She reached Briarkit before the snake had uncoiled itself, and nudged Briarkit out of the way. The dark brown she-kit meowed indignantly, but this was no time for formalities. She could sense the snake slithering nearer. Honeyfern turned around and raised a paw to kill the thing, but before she could bring it down, the snake had struck with lightning speed.

Pain shot down her left shoulder. Honeyfern yowled in agony and shock and fell to her paws. She could hear Lionblaze cursing the snake, but the creature merely scooted away into its den somewhere near the edge of camp.

Her mind was fuzzy with exhaustion. _What's going on? _

And then, it struck.

Fire seared through her insides, tearing her apart.

Honeyfern began to squirm around in pain. "Help me! My blood's on fire! Oh please, help me!"

Berrynose leaned over her, terror in his eyes, before he turned his head and snarled at someone, "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Cinderheart, her sister, was there too, gazing down at Honeyfern with sadness and deep sorrow in her blue eyes.

Sorreltail unsheathed her claws, looking at Leafpool, the medicine cat, with disbelief. "Aren't you going to save her?"

It was then that she realized Leafpool was bending over her injured shoulder, meowing sadly, "I'm sorry. The poison has taken hold of her. There's nothing more I can do."

Sorreltail let out a yowl of pure grief. Brackenfur wrapped his tail around her body, but he too looked terribly angered and shaken.

"What's going on? Honeyfern!" A black she-cat had forced her way through the gathering crowd, green eyes wide.

"Everybody, stay back!" Leafpool suddenly roared.

_I'm dying! _

But perhaps it would be better to die. Surely she didn't deserve the pain she was feeling?

"Honeyfern, I thought we were going to have kits!" Berrynose wailed, pushing his nose into her fur. She couldn't utter anything more than a rasping mew.

"Don't go, Honeyfern," Cinderheart whispered, licking her shoulder.

"Great StarClan, first Molepaw, now Honeyfern, what has my life become?" Sorreltail shouted.

The pain was fading. Blackness was washing over her vision.

"Kill the snake! Kill it, now!" Berrynose screamed at nobody in particular, before he turned back to his mate. "Oh, Honeyfern…" He seemed to be giving up hope. "We would have had great kits together, all as clever and strong and beautiful as you." His eyes were brimming over with tears. "You saved a kit of your Clan. StarClan will honor you for that, we all will!"

She didn't want to die yet. She had so much more to do!

But it was too tempting…

"Honeyfern?" She could barely hear a tiny squeak. Briarkit was sniffing her muzzle. "Hi, Honeyfern. I wanted to play moss ball with you, but my mommy says I can't. She also says to thank you for saving me."

"Honeyfern…" Berrynose's whisper was just the sigh of the wind now. "Honeyfern… I'll never take another mate. I want only you.

"Honeyfern…"

She was going to let herself succumb to the darkness. It felt so good. Too good.

"I love you, Honeyfern."

_I love you too, Berrynose_, she thought dreamily, before the pain faded completely, and her vision blinked black.

**There! Wow, that made me feel sorry for Berrynose! He did find Poppyfrost later on in the series though, and they had Cherrykit and Molekit! Should have named one of them Honeykit, shouldn't he? **

**So, anyway, I'm having a bit of trouble deciding who to write about next. Please vote in your review for the cat you want to see in Chapter 3! **

**Lionheart (will be kind of hard to write though, already tried)**

**Bluestar (might be a bit of a jump for me…)**

**Hollyleaf (would I have to write from an evil minded perspective?) **

**Cinderpelt (not that badger attack AGAIN!)**

**Sorry, not many choices now, but I'm still experimenting with different writing styles. **

**Now, I wish to get five reviews before I update next. Otherwise Honeyfern will haunt your dreams!**

**Bye! **

_**Pencil37**_


	3. Chapter 3: Hollyleaf

**A/N 10/28/13: Please see "Author's Note Regarding Hollyleaf's Chpt"**

**Okay, so apparently I didn't get five reviews as I wanted to, but I felt like being nice. This is my first story anyway, and the subject might not appeal to you all. But I owe a lot of thanks to Dragonclaw11 and katienicole426 for reviewing my story. There should be more people like you guys, willing to take the time to offer advice and feedback and comments.**

**And since there were no new reviews, I didn't get a vote of who to write about in this chapter, so I narrowed my choices down to Hollyleaf and Cinderpelt, and flipped a coin. It landed on heads, so here's a chapter dedicated to – guess!**

**This time, will you guys please remember to read and review? I feel sad when readers read part of "Glazing Over" and don't do anything. Criticism is helpful, and comments are appreciated!**

**-Pencil37**

**Chapter 3**

Her sharp claws, glinting silver in the cold moonlight, dug into the ground, puncturing the earthy forest floor. She slapped her tail down hard on the fallen leaves, and, raising her head to the silver moon, raked the night sky with her glowing green eyes. She hoped StarClan would approve of what she was going to do; they must, for she was doing it for the good of her Clan, for the good of her brothers, for the good of…herself.

Her ears pricked as she detected the faintest crunching noise. Weird! Opening her mouth to draw in some of the familiar scent, she nearly gagged on the realization of who it was.

A gray tom with darker flecks on his pelt was stalking a shrew a few fox-lengths away.

Memories of burning, flickering flames, and those icy blue eyes. A threat to her Clan.

A threat to herself.

Her heart was thumping wildly. Would she do it?

She had to. She might never get another chance like this, when her enemy's back was turned, showing carelessness and weakness.

Gathering the strength in her hind legs, she reviewed the exact battle moves she would use inside her head. _Leap and hold, claw the face, duck under and roll forward, slash the belly_…

Wait, what was she thinking? She was here to do an important task, and there was no time for all of these useless tactics.

She'd go for the all-important vein.

The gray tom pounced on the shrew, and purred in satisfaction as his teeth met in the small mammal's throat.

_Funny that he should be killing something right before I –_

Now!

The gray tom glanced up from his kill and barely had time to open his mouth in shock before she burst out of her ambush. His eyes widened as she slammed him down onto the ground.

"You…" he growled feebly, trying to paw at her face, but she was ready. Raising a paw, her claws gleaming ominously in the moonlight, she scored her claws across his throat.

The tom let out a shudder, and opened his mouth to try to speak. "Help…

"It's killing me…"

She stood back with grim satisfaction as the gray tom drew his last breath and then stilled.

OlOlOlOlOlOlOlOlOLOLOLOLOLOl

When she'd done it two moons ago, she hadn't thought about anything but the sheer exhilaration in her heart as her claws ripped at his throat. But now she wasn't so sure. Every cat in the Clan was too caught up with trying to wheedle the information out of Sol. They hadn't even thought to look at what was obvious.

Her eyes burned as she recalled what the medicine cat had told her a few days ago.

"_I'm your mother…Please forgive us!"_

It was not in her nature to forgive. She couldn't possibly forgive her fake mother and real mother after the lies they had tangled her and her brothers in.

She couldn't trust anyone anymore.

A feeling of sadness and despair crept over her. She had to tell someone about the mess they were in!

She got to her paws. "Firestar, may I go to the Gathering?"

-0O0-OlOlOlOlOl

She didn't know why she did it. It was all too sudden, too bright, too filled with anger and hastiness and an urge to tell the truth.

But she'd done it, and she'd failed.

"_Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are not our real parents! I'm not afraid of the truth! Leafpool is our mother and Crowfeather – yes, Crowfeather of WindClan – is our father."_

Yowling, screaming, screeching.

"_I've already lost my kits, the warrior I love, and everyone's trust. Do you think it would be more painful for me to die, or to keep on living?" Leafpool's face was encrusted with tears as she stared down at the dark red berries._

She had wanted to kill her.

"_Don't you think I would have helped you if you told me the truth? But it's too late now!" Brambleclaw hissed at his mate before stomping away from the Gathering._

She'd ruined the life of the cat she'd once been proud to have called her father.

"_Why'd you do that?" Cinderheart's pleading, accusing, frightened face. "You shouldn't have done that!"_

She had had to. It was her only choice.

No. Cinderheart was right. Why had she done it?

_SHE DIDN'T KNOW!_

There was only one solution now.

She leaped out from between the cluster of cats, and began to ran. She didn't know to where, but anywhere that could end her suffering.

There was yowling behind her. "Nooo! We must save her! She's part of the Three!"

Oh, Jayfeather and his stupid prophecy. She didn't think she could stand hearing about them using their special powers while she – she shook her head. It was all over now. She couldn't be one of the Three anymore.

Thumping behind her, and panting.

A gray tom leaped in front of her, fur bristling. "What are you doing? You crazy?"

"Leave me alone!" she raked him across the nose with her claws. Jayfeather stumbled in pain and realization that his sister had just attacked him.

"Hey!" Lionblaze's voice. "What are you doing?"

"You haven't been yourself ever since… ever since _he_ died." Jayfeather's voice was soft and worried.

"Of course, you mouse-brain, because I constantly was worrying each day about how my Clan would fare when it seems every cat is turning traitor and weaving endless lies, and because all my brothers care about is about the freaking prophecy, and because _I _was the one who killed Ashfur!"

- o.0-

She had left them, racing toward a dark hole, where perhaps she could escape from the Clans. Behind her, she heard yelling. "Come back!"

She was inside the hole. A strange rumbling erupted around her, and all of a sudden, dust and rocks cascaded down on top of her.

"Noooooo!" Jayfeather's pleading voice. "NOOOO!"

"I don't understand." Lionblaze murmured, shocked. "If she murdered Ashfur to keep the secret safe, why reveal it to all the Clans at the Gathering?"

What was that blinding white light in front of her?

Pain.

She drew in her last, agonizing breath.

Outside the stony barricade that had trapped her inside forever, Jayfeather was sobbing, "No! Hollyleaf, NO!"

The stars glittered coldly in the dark night sky.

**Okay, since I was rewarded with no reviews for Chapter 2, I am not going to set a minimum number of reviews for this chapter. So this time, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Suggestions for any new cats? I've decided to not write about Lionheart, because I apparently can't write about battles with other Clans. I can try, but it'll be pretty trashy. And I'll wait for a little while on Bluestar.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4: Feathertail

**Well, here's Chapter 4 of "Glazing Over"! A big "thank you" goes out to my reviewers: GreenEyedPurpleRaven, fallenshadow962, and Coqui's Song! To honor GreenEyedPurpleRaven's****request, I've written this chapter about Feathertail! I hope you enjoy this, GreenEyedPurpleRaven! **

**DISCLAIMER: Warriors doesn't belong to me, but instead belongs to the brilliant authors who came up with it. **

The young silver she-cat hissed as the cold wind slapped her in the face. Everything was going wrong. True, they'd rescued Stormfur from the Tribe cats, but now the Tribe was angry at them for being cowards.

She hated the mountain lion for causing all this trouble in the first place.

She hated the Tribe for existing.

She hated herself for letting Stormfur come on this mission. If he hadn't come with them, then maybe the Tribe would have let them go.

True, the Tribe had treated them nicely once they'd arrived here, but then had isolated Stormfur from the rest of them and hadn't been willing to let him leave. Desperate, they'd doubled back just as Sharptooth attacked the Cave, and Stormfur was able to slip away with them through all of the chaos and screams and blood.

Maybe they had been cowards. They'd left cats who needed help.

Who had _pleaded_ for help.

_Feathertail, how could you? _

She opened her eyes to see a sprawling green meadow speckled with gold and silver stars. The dark blue skies above her were shining with countless more. Feathertail clambered to her paws and gasped when she saw a shadow began to materialize in front of her. To her utter surprise, she saw herself padding forward.

"Wh – who are you?" she asked in astonishment.

The StarClan cat smiled. She looked just like Feathertail, except her pelt was glimmering with starlight. "Do you not know me? I am your mother, Silverstream."

"S – _Silverstream_?" Feathertail's eyes widened. So this was her mother, who had fallen in love with a ThunderClan cat and had given birth to her and Stormfur!

They rushed forward, purring, and touched noses. Then, Silverstream stepped back, a more serious glint in her blue eyes. "I have come to give you advice, Feathertail."

"What is it?" Feathertail asked, curling her tail over her paws, excitement flooding her brain.

"All cats are cats, no matter allies or enemies. As warriors, it is our job to protect the defenseless, to help those without hope. Never forget that, Feathertail. Good luck." Silverstream licked her daughter's ear one last time, and then faded away.

_As warriors, it is our job to protect the defenseless, to help those without hope. Never forget that Feathertail. Good luck._ It was still echoing inside her mind when Feathertail woke up. She glanced at Stormfur curled up next to her. He seemed small and weak compared to Sharptooth, that evil cat that always attacked the Tribe.

_All cats are cats, no matter allies or enemies…._

They had to go back to help save the Tribe. It was their last chance.

"Sharptooth! He's here!" a Tribe cat wailed, fleeing towards the darker parts of the Cave. Feathertail whipped around and gasped as the huge tawny cat burst into the cave, roaring. He glanced at their bait, a rabbit stuffed with deathberries, and tossed it aside.

"No!" Squirrelpaw yowled. Sharptooth turned toward her, teeth bared.

Feathertail only thought about her own safety; she leaped onto a high ledge where Stormfur was already huddled, yellow eyes blank with terror.

Brambleclaw barreled himself into Sharptooth's side, screeching, "Everybody back!" But in his moment of distraction, Sharptooth whacked Brambleclaw hard with a paw; he stumbled away, dazed from the force of the blow.

Sharptooth lumbered toward Crowpaw, who was flattened against the wall of the Cave, and raised a paw to strike.

Feathertail could feel herself tensing.

_As warriors, it is our job to protect the defenseless, to help those without hope._

_A silver cat will save the Tribe. _

_Feathertail… _Silverstream's voice was whispering in her ear.

They hadn't been talking about Stormfur after all.

"Crowpaw," she whispered, ducking her head to hide the tears. Stormfur jerked his head up sharply, sorrow and anger in his eyes. "What?"

"This is for me to do," she murmured. Then, without warning, she leaped up toward the ceiling.

_That's it, Feathertail. _

_Silverstream!_

Her claws dug into one of the hard stone spikes embedded in the ceiling of the cave.

_Don't be scared, Feathertail. _

The stone split, and she plummeted down toward Sharptooth and Crowpaw, yowling a battle cry.

_You've done the right thing. _

Hearing a sickening squelch, and a roar of pain, Feathertail's vision went black.

_She was poking her head out of the nursery, waiting for someone special to come and visit. Mosspelt, their mother, had said that they would really want to meet him. Featherkit wondered who that special cat was… _

_She was three moons old, crying as she learned the truth about her parents. _

_She was six moons old, glowing with pride as Crookedstar made her an apprentice of RiverClan. She saw her father, Graystripe, near the edge of camp, meowing her name loudly. Her heart softened. Maybe she would learn to forgive him someday…_

_She was trotting back through the reeds, purring at the sight of Stormpaw's astonished expression as she laid her first fish on the fresh-kill pile. _

_She was seven moons old, sighing as she gazed up at the silver moon, thinking about her mother. _

_She was whimpering in fright as a bunch of horrible-smelling warriors burst into the RiverClan camp, claws glinting. Huddling close to Stormpaw, she heard Leopardstar nervously greet a huge dark brown tabby tom with scars all over his pelt and fierce amber eyes. He turned to look directly at her, and those great yellow orbs narrowed. She shuddered._

_She was speechless with terror as Darkstripe pinned Stonefur down and Blackfoot swiped his claws over his throat. Her brother's mentor let out a rasping breath, and then stilled. Tigerstar sat on top of the Bonehill, a great smirk smeared all over his face, while Leopardstar scuffled her paws embarrassedly. Featherpaw couldn't understand why her leader could do this to her Clan, could do this to _her_. _

_She was screeching in anger as she slashed her claws down the back of one of those BloodClan intruders. Beside her, Stormpaw bit down on his tail, and held on tightly until the two of them sent the enemy dashing off to safety. Catching her brother's eye, Featherpaw nodded in satisfaction and raced away to fight again. _

"_Feathertail, Feathertail! Stormfur, Stormfur!" her Clan chanted. Feathertail straightened up proudly. She saw a flash of sorrow in Mistyfoot's eyes as her former mentor mewed their warrior names. _

_She was padding through a starry meadow, gasping as she met a large reddish brown tom who she'd only ever heard of before. "Oakheart? Is that you?" _

"_Feathertail, go to Fourtrees when half-moon comes. Something may be…well, threatening the Clans. Do not be afraid, StarClan is with you always." _

_She was gazing into Crowpaw's blue eyes as he growled, "I've saved you once. Don't make me save you again." Everybody else only saw an annoying WindClan apprentice when they looked at him. He was a thorn in their fur, but to Feathertail, he was more than that… but how could they do this? _

_She was leaping over the sharp boulders, gasping at the coldness tugging at her fur, wincing as the water from the sun-drown place sprayed all over her fur. _

_She listened intently as Midnight, the badger, told them the Clans were no longer safe in their home. They would have to journey elsewhere to find a safe place to live. _

_She was traveling back toward the Clans with her friends, her paws crunching through the ice. The mountains had to end soon…_

_She crouched down as small, lithe bodies leaped over the boulders, glaring down at the Clan cats with fierce eyes. Crowpaw moved forward to shield her body from their stares. _

_She was crying as Stormfur was taken away from them, mewing, "Please, please! Let him come with us!". The Tribe cats shook their heads sternly, and herded her brother away. _

_She was running with swift determination back toward the cave. _

_She cringed in fear as Sharptooth's roar blasted in her ears._

_Feathertail… _

_Her claws dug into the stone, and she hurtled back towards the ground, eyes shut. Crowpaw let out a yowl of surprise._

_The impact jolted her body. And then her eyes widened in pain._

_Her blue, blue eyes…_

"Feathertail!" His wail of agony vibrated through the cold, blood-scented air. "Feathertail! Don't go!"

The silver she-cat tried to move, but then her muscles screamed in protest. Everywhere, it hurt. It even hurt to breathe.

Crowpaw was leaning over her, blue eyes leaking with tears, his muzzle pressed into her fur. Stormfur was standing nearby, shock etched on his face. Feathertail opened her mouth, and coughed.

Stormfur licked her shoulder. "Feathertail… you can't go yet! You're part of the prophecy. Please…"

Feathertail opened her mouth, despite the pain. "You need to go on without me, brother. Save the Clans!" Then, she turned to Crowpaw. All of the love she felt for the WindClan apprentice was reflected in his eyes.

"Feathertail…" Crowpaw whispered.

"Think you've got nine lives do you?" she panted. "I've saved you once… don't make me do it again." Her pain was fading. Darkness was starting obscure her vision.

"Feathertail!" Crowpaw caterwauled, burying his muzzle in her fur once more. "Don't leave me!"

"No, I'll never leave you, Crowpaw," Feathertail breathed softly. "I'll be with you, always."

Then, she closed her eyes, and gave in to the numbing blackness.

**Well, that's Feathertail's death! Eight pages this is! I think it's my longest one yet! (not much, considering this is only the fourth chapter) **

**Oh, and in case you're wondering, I'm trying to use the same quotes as they have in the books, but sometimes I'm just too lazy to look for the exact lines that the cats say. **

**Next chapter will for you, fallenshadow962! And then the chapter after that will be for Coqui's Song! **

**Other requests? Send them to me in the form of a review, and I will do my best to honor them. I know that other fanfics like this have people vote for the next character, but I've decided to make mine a bit different by having people submit their requests for cats. **

**Until next time then!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tigerstar

**Hello again! This is Chapter 5 of "Glazing Over", featuring Tigerstar! Sorry for the wait, fallenshadow, I was busy with other things. *cough homework cough*. Stormyfang502, this chapter is also for you, since you requested Tigerstar as well.**

**Thank you, Stormyfang502, fallenshadow962, and Iceshadow911247 for reviewing!**

**Note to self: Chapter 6 – Coqui's Song, Chapter 7 – Stormyfang502's other request**

**Sorry for the long waiting period! I'm beginning to think maybe this method of "requests in reviews" isn't going to work as well as I thought. There are too much people on the "waiting list" and then I have to keep them waiting for a long time… **

**Onto the chapter!**

Those fools. Those cowards. Those mouse-brained excuses for cats.

Tigerstar growled softly as he dug his claws into the mud bubbling forth from the ground. He had wanted to join all four Clans, with the four leaders ruling together, thinking it was for the best of everybody. There would be no more border fights, no more rising tension over hunting grounds or territory.

But Firestar had gotten into his way again.

He snarled at the mere thought of the flaming ginger tom who was so proud to call himself ThunderClan's leader. _Soft kittypet_. If it weren't for him, he, Tigerstar, would be sitting on the Highrock, calling for a Clan meeting, while his cats streamed around him, obeying his every order –

Enough, Tigerstar said to himself angrily. He had plans to perfect. The past was the past, and even he couldn't change that.

Rising to his feet, Tigerstar slithered away through the muddy grass. What he didn't realize was that a pair of icy blue eyes, like gleaming chips of metal, was gazing after him through the shadows.

He couldn't believe him.

That _traitor_!

How could Scourge do this to him?

Tigerstar bunched his muscles, and pounced at the tiny black tom, yowling for revenge. He was sure that he could overpower that puny leader of BloodClan.

How wrong he was.

Scourge sidestepped him, and Tigerstar clumsily landed on two paws where he had been two seconds ago. Struggling to shift his weight, Tigerstar was unprepared as Scourge's claws flashed toward his chin, and then pierced his skin. A jagged bolt of pain shot through him, and intensified as Scourge lashed all the way down to his tail.

Tigerstar opened his mouth and screamed. The pain was shooting through his entire body, spiky and hot, and he couldn't make it stop.

Scourge's cold blue eyes were narrowed in pleasure, watching him die.

_Die? _Did he say die?

Tigerstar groaned, and then without warning, darkness watched over his vision.

He woke up abruptly, and then jumped to his paws. He was in a huge bright forest, except it wasn't bright. The sun was dimmer than usual, and there weren't any birds calling about.

There was a black she-cat sitting in front of him, amber eyes wide and fearful.

"Tigerstar…" she whispered. "You have lost your first life. Stay still while StarClan heals you."

"You idiots, letting Scourge do this!" Tigerstar howled. "Why couldn't you prevent him from doing it?"

"StarClan has no power to prevent injures like this," the black she-cat murmured.

"Look, who are you anyway?" Tigerstar growled. He wanted to murder who ever this cat was.

"I'm your mother, Leopardfoot."

_Leopardfoot? _

Tigerstar was suddenly whisked back in time, to when he was still a tiny kit.

"_Mommy!" he squeaked. "Why won't Nightkit and Mistkit wake up?" Leopardfoot gazed down at him with huge yellow eyes. He thought her face looked a little bit wet. "I – I'm sure that they will wake up soon, my little Tigerkit. Go out and play." Tigerkit raced out of the nursery without a second thought, without knowing that his sisters had been called by the stars to join them._

"You! I'll kill you!" Tigerstar screeched, lunging at his mother.

Something yanked him back, and then he was falling. The healing bonds of StarClan had broken!

Agony ripped through his stomach. And then he remembered. Scourge had given him that terrible wound, and now he was hurting again.

He felt angry. So angry.

Once again, that dim forest flashed in front of his vision. Leopardfoot was sitting there again, amber eyes shimmering with sorrow and regret. "Tigerstar, I'm sorry, but you're losing your second life," she mewed as he snarled defiance. "It wasn't meant to be like this. I… I tried my hardest to prevent it."

"Well, your hardest just wasn't hard enough, then, was it?" he spat. Leopardfoot's eyes flashed with genuine sadness. "Tigerstar, it's not StarClan's fault it turned out like this."

"Really?" he meowed mockingly. "Fox dung to that!"

The forest vanished, and then he slumped down on the earth again.

It felt unrealistic, the blood flowing sluggishly through his body, filling his nostrils with the metallic reek. He unsheathed his claws, but to his terror couldn't feel the grass underneath his paws anymore. What was happening?

The trees swayed above him. He was standing before Leopardfoot, and before he knew what was happening, he had yelled at Leopardfoot, "Heal me, now! Do it!"

Leopardfoot glanced back at him, a trace of carelessness in her eyes. "You've refused to listen to me so far, son. Why should I help you now." There was a tremor in her voice, but her tail was arched warningly.

He felt extremely dizzy as the forest faded from sight.

_I'm dying_. The thought struck him like a lightning bolt, and then he was panicking. What would happen if StarClan refused to heal him at all? Fear swirled around inside his head, blotting out all traces of anger.

_Oh, StarClan, help! I'm… I'm dying!_

The forest swam into focus. Leopardfoot's eyes were there again, but he was shocked by the change of emotion in her. Her eyes looked cold, sharp, and icy.

"This is your fourth life gone, Tigerstar," she meowed.

He threw himself down on the ground before her, crying, "Help me, please! You're – you're my mother!"

Leopardfoot shuddered, but recovered herself. "I am no longer your mother, you _fool_."

Tigerstar wailed, and then a rippled passed across the forest, and it was gone.

For the first time ever in his life, he felt powerful, overcoming waves of fear crashing over him. _Help me! Somebody help me!_

A moon ago, he would have laughed himself silly if one of his Clanmates told him he'd be asking for help. Now though… his lives depended on it.

"Tigerstar… this is your fifth life, and it's going away. You have four more lives now."

The stars were blurring above his head. Tigerstar struggled to lift his heavy eyelids, fighting the oncomings of drowsiness.

"Three more lives, Tigerstar."

Leopardfoot's voice was a mere hiss in his ear. He couldn't distinguish the words anymore.

"Tigerstar… two more lives." Was that a faint trace of uncertainty in her mew?

He couldn't see what that stupid great Firestar was doing. Perhaps this finally would satisfy the ginger tom.

What was he saying?

"Your last life, ShadowClan's leader," Leopardfoot whispered.

_No! _Tigerstar stretched out his legs, intending to take the lives of Scrourge with him. But deep inside, he knew it was over. _No! Please! StarClan! I NEED HELP! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! NO – _

He was bleeding his last life out on the blood-stained grass.

**So… did you like it? I think I could have done a better job on it. That big time skip ruined it all! Oh darn, I forgot to add Bramblepaw and Tawnypaw in there… maybe I'll rewrite this chapter later.**

**Coqui's Song, if you are reading this, I'm sorry for the long wait! I'll write Chapter 6 as soon as I can! **

**So here are some questions for all of my reviewers out there: 1) Which chapter is your favorite so far? And 2) Should I list out the suggestions for the cats for the next chapter, or continue to let the reviewers vote and risk a long wait? **

**Read and review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Stonefur

**So, Coqui, this chapter is for you! Sorry to keep you waiting for this long. Everybody, behold… Stonefur!**

The gray tom snarled softly in the cold evening air. The dying sunset stretched its bloody colors over the sky, masking the stars. He could only see their faint gleam in the sky smothered in red. This could not be a good sign.

A slight squeak behind him made Stonefur turn around. He forced his fur to lie flat when he realized who it was. A dark gray tom with amber eyes was glancing at him from the shadows of the cave. He sighed. "Yes, Stormpaw?"

The young apprentice hesitantly crept to his side, and mewed, "Are we going to die, Stonefur?"

"Well…" Stonefur found his apprentice's question hard to answer. "I suppose so… but remember, Stormpaw, what Tigerstar and Leopardstar are doing is wrong. StarClan are on our side. We were never supposed to join with ShadowClan and become TigerClan."

"So StarClan's not mad at us?" a second voice mewed quietly. A silver she-cat slid next to Stormpaw, gazing up at Stonefur with her blue eyes.

"No, Featherpaw, StarClan knows that it is not our fault," Stonefur reassured her. Then, he turned around and watched the sun slowly sinking beneath the horizon. "And with any luck, they will save us soon enough."

He sank his claws into the ground as Tigerstar's amber eyes glared at him from atop the Bonehill. Stormpaw and Featherpaw cringed behind him; he did his best to shield them from the fierce stare of the TigerClan leader. "These two apprentices will die tonight," he meowed to the crowd of cats watching, "as they are half-Clan cats. Do we want them to turn traitor in the midst of battle, joining the side of that fox-dunged ThunderClan?"

"No!" the cats yowled as one.

Tigerstar raised his tail in satisfaction. "No, of course we don't. But, being the kind and generous leader that I am, I will allow this brave deputy standing in front of us to prove his loyalty to TigerClan. I order him to kill these two apprentices right now, in front of us."

Stonefur tensed, his blood turning to ice. This couldn't be happening! How could he possibly kill Stormpaw and Featherpaw? They were like his kits to him, and they looked up to him as a father when their real father had returned to ThunderClan.

Leopardstar glanced down at her paws, and muttered, "Do it, Stonefur. Don't die for the sake of half-Clan apprentices."

Stonefur growled at her, and then glanced down at Stormpaw and Featherpaw. The two of them were huddled together, Featherpaw whimpering, as though she thought that Stonefur really was going to kill them. Stormpaw licked his sister's ears comfortingly. "Don't worry, Featherpaw, I'll protect you. I won't let him kill us."

Stonefur was struck by his apprentice's brave words. He simply could not send these two apprentices to StarClan.

Straighteining up, Stonefur faced Tigerstar and spat, "You'll have to kill me first!"

Stormpaw's eyes widened. "No, Stonefur!" But too late. Tigerstar had leapt to his paws, and shouted, "Have it your way then! Darkstripe, kill him!"

Stonefur braced himself as the silver and black tabby rushed at him, teeth bared, claws reaching for his throat. He twisted and then raked his claws down Darkstripe's side. The ThunderClan traitor gritted his teeth against the pain, and tore viciously at Stonefur's ears.

"Ashamed that Bluestar was your mother?" Darkstripe sneered, whacking Stonefur's head. "Ashamed that you were born as half-ThunderClan? You were born as a mistake, Stonefur. _That's_ what you are."

A boiling anger erupted inside of Stonefur, and he launched himself furiously toward his opponent, screeching, "Don't you dare talk to me like that!" He knocked Darkstripe off his feet, and was just about to claw the life out of him when Tigerstar yowled, "Blackfoot, finish him off!"

"No! Stonefur!" Featherpaw and Stormpaw cried in unison. Stormpaw actually tensed his muscles, preparing to leap into battle, but a glare from Tigerstar stopped him. Stonefur was bowled over by the ShadowClan – technically TigerClan – deputy. His claws had been an inch away from ending Darkstripe's life.

Lying, dazed, on the ground, he barely registered Blackfoot prowling closer to him until the white tom was leaning directly over him. A leer on his face, yellow eyes glinting with malice, Blackfoot snarled, "I bet you wish you hadn't offered to die for those worthless apprentices, Stonefur."

"You are a coward, Blackfoot. You should have spoken against Tigerstar," Stonefur hissed. The sting from his cuts was starting to overwhelm him.

"That is against the _warrior code_!" Blackfoot mewed contemptuously. Stonefur noticed that one of his paws was raised.

"Sometimes the warrior code has to be broken for the better," Stonefur murmured.

Darkstripe suddenly hurled himself at Stonefur and pinned the tom down. The gray tom barely had time to yowl in shock before Blackfoot's jaws closed around his neck, and the world was washed in red.

"_Come on, Stonekit, we're almost there," his mother mewed, nudging him forward. The little gray kit whined in protest. His paws were nearly freezing off; he wished that he was still snuggled inside him warm nest, inside the ThunderClan camp. _

_Beside him, his sisters, Mistykit and Mosskit, were shivering. Mistykit, a dark gray she-kit, mewed, "Why are we here, Mommy?" _

_Stonekit thought he saw a glint of regret in Bluefur's eyes. "We – we're going to see y – your father." _

_WHAT? _

"_Mommy!" Stonekit wailed, confusion stabbing at him. "What about Thrushpelt? I thought he was our father!" _

_Bluefur was stuggling to keep her cool, Stonekit was sure of that. "No, your real father. From RiverClan." _

_Mistykit's eyes blazed with blue fire. "We're from RiverClan? But we're from ThunderClan too! How can we be from two Clans?" _

_Mosskit mumbled, "Mommy, I'm cold…" _

"_Oh my dear, precious kits!" Bluefur cried, wrapping them close to her with her tail. "I'm so sorry…" _

_The wind howled louder through the trees, bring with it clouds of snow. Stonekit shivered as the icy feeling blasted through his fur. Mistykit whispered, "Mommy, what are we waiting here for?" _

_Bluefur dipped her head sadly. Her mew was hardly audible over the harsh roaring wind. "You're going to join RiverClan and live with your father." _

"_Wait… we're leaving?" Stonekit protested. Something was rising in his throat, he was afraid he would vomit up all of the little bit of mouse he'd eaten the night before. He loved ThunderClan, loved the feel of the wind in his fur, loved the quiet murmur of voices throughout the camp, loved bouncing around with the other kits. _

_Would RiverClan even be the same?_

_He realized that Mosskit seemed ominously still beside him. "Mosskit, what do you think RiverClan will be like?" he meowed, poking the gray and white she-kit. No response. _

"_Come on, Mosskit, I asked you a question!" Stonekit sighed, poking her harder. _

_Still no response. _

"_Mosskit, will you please answer me!" Stonekit snapped, jabbing her in the shoulder. _

_Mosskit flopped onto the ground, her eyes closed. _

"_Mommy!" Stonekit screeched. "Mosskit won't wake up! Make her wake up!" _

_Instantly, Bluefur's tongue was lapping at Mosskit's pelt, and she was yowling, "Mosskit! No, my precious kit!" She threw her head toward the sky and screamed in pain. _

_Mistykit gazed down at her sister, perplexed. "Maybe she is just tired, and wants to wake up later. Don't cry, Mommy. She just wants to wake up later." _

"_Bluefur?" A new scent, a new voice. The reek of fish swept over Stonekit, and he recoiled. "Eww!" _

"_Bluefur, where are they?" He could seek a reddish brown tom padding forward, his fur flecked with snow. _

_He was being pushed forward with Mistykit towards the strange cat who smelled like fish. _

"_Where's the other one?" the fishy cat meowed. _

"_Dead," Bluefur responded bluntly. "Stonekit, Mistykit, this is your father, Oakheart. Oakheart, please take good care of them in RiverClan. Goodbye, my beloved kits." _

"_Wait! Bluefur, don't g – WHAT ABOUT MOSSKIT?" Mistykit yowled. Oakheart breathed softly, "Its okay, little one, I'll get you home soon." _

"ThunderClan_ is my home, not some old fishy smelling RiverClan!" Mistykit snarled, her ears flattening. As Oakheart tried to comfort her, Stonekit stared at the darkening forest, where his mother had vanished, along with Mosskit, and the life he could have had._

Pain throbbed everywhere through his battered, broken body. He couldn't see, hear, or feel. Something warm was flowing underneath him… _from_ him…

Stonefur gasped as the memory of his kithood was replaced by deep, dark, burning pain.

"No…" he heard Stormpaw's whisper, and Featherpaw's anguished sobs, "Stonefur, don't leave us!"

He forced his jaws open, and rasped, "I don't want…"

"Don't want what, half-Clan cat?" Tigerstar's scarred face was towering above his own. As Stonefur sight began to ebb, he heard Tigerstar meow,"Just remember this before you die. You're weak, Stonefur. Always weak…"

"Stonefur…" A new voice had interrupted his desperate thoughts, clear and soft. And then he saw a slender gray and white she-kit padding out of the darkness toward him, starlight dancing at her paws and flickering on her fur. After her followed another she-cat with dark blue-gray fur, her blue eyes glowing.

He knew those cats.

"M – Mosskit?" he mewed in amazement. "Bluestar?"

**Yeah, so… that's it! Hope you enjoyed! To my wonderful reviewers: Coqui's Song, Stormyfang502, and XxXx-Skittles-xXxX; thanks for reviewing! Also, thanks to everyone who added **_**Glazing Over**_** to their favorites (shed tear). It makes me know that this is appreciated. **

**Send in your favorite cats who died/unfavorite cats who died/any cat's death whom you'd like me to write about, and I'll write about those starting from Chapter 8! (Chapter 7 is already reserved) Remember, those who review and request their cats first get their chapters written and posted first! **

**Until next time then!**


	7. Chapter 7: Russetfur

**Three cheers for my wonderful reviewers: Nobleheart, Squirrelyluv, Mothstar, Coqui's Song, and Lunara the ara! Thanks for the feedback and suggestions, all of you!**

**Because of Stormyfang502's long ago request, I now present you with Chapter 7 of **_**Glazing Over**_**! I know… it really was long ago… and I'm so sorry for it! :'( **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors, Bluefur/star would have been with Thrushpelt, and Silverstream wouldn't have died. **

"I can't believe Firestar wants to take back the clearing that he gave to us," Blackstar growled as ShadowClan slinked across the fallen log connecting the island to the shore of the lake. Russetfur nodded in agreement. "It's preposterous. No good cat would go back on his word."

The leader turned to his deputy. "What do you think we should do?"

Russetfur met his gaze evenly. "We should meet them there by the clearing as planned, and we should fight for it, and win."

Oakfur, who was padding alongside Blackstar, blinked uneasily. "This is a useless Twoleg clearing we're talking about, Russetfur. Are you sure we shouldn't just surrender and give it to ThunderClan? The hunting's never been good there, and -" He was stopped when Russetfur switched her tail over his mouth. "No, ShadowClan will not back down so easily," she growled in his face.

"I'm very interested in why ThunderClan wants this clearing back in the first place," Blackstar mused. Then he seemed to snap back to reality. "Yes. Russetfur's right, Oakfur. ShadowClan will not surrender its territory!" His eyes glowed like yellow fire against the pale gray sky. "We won't give what is rightfully ours!"

(T-T) (T-T)

"It's disgusting, this ThunderClan scent," Pinepaw growled. Crowfrost, nodded in agreement. "We shouldn't have to be fighting for our own territory in the first place. It's all because of that fox-dunged ThunderClan."

"Quiet!" Russetfur hissed. "And stay in formation!"

They had approached the border with ThunderClan. Firestar was standing there, tail lashing commandingly. His deputy stood beside him, and behind them fanned out a stream of warriors.

"I think they've brought the whole camp," Oakfur whispered into her ear.

"We'll still be able to win," Russetfur snapped back, although she wasn't so sure now.

Blackstar was challenging Firestar, who refused to back down. Russetfur's ears flattened. She gazed around at the clearing, taking everything in. Toadfoot was talking in a low voice to Pinepaw, while Crowfrost looked resolutely ahead, tail lashing. Oakfur, whatever he might be thinking, was sheathing and unsheathing his claws, and Owlclaw was making weird faces across the clearing to one of the ThunderClan cats – Dovepaw, Russetfur thought. She turned to scrutinize their enemy.

Brambleclaw stood behind Firestar, whiskers twitching. Not too far away, Lionblaze was talking to his apprentice, no doubt advising her on last minute battle tactics. But Dovepaw wasn't listening. Her eyes were fixed on her sister, Ivypaw, a few fox-lengths away. Russetfur's eyes narrowed. Ivypaw seemed like a warrior, lean muscle evident under her sleek fur, somehow seeming more experienced, more dangerous than the other apprentices. They'd have to watch out for that one.

This was all ThunderClan's fault. She would make them pay.

Blackstar turned away from Firestar, tail lashing. "Blood will fall, and every drop of it will be on your conscience!" He looked straight at his deputy. Russetfur felt a thrill of nervous excitement.

"ShadowClan, attack!"

The clearing exploded with shrieks, hisses, screams, and the unmistakable sound of ripping fur. Russetfur rushed toward the nearest cat she could see, a tortoiseshell she-cat. The cat screeched as Russetfur landed on her back, claws digging into her shoulders. Together, they tumbled down to the earth. Russetfur got to her paws heavily, but then pain lanced along her spine. That cat – Sorreltail – must have raked her claws down the length of her body. No, Russetfur wouldn't let any cat beat her!

Spinning around suddenly, she threw off Sorreltail, biting her hard on the tail to remember her by, and glanced around for any of her Clanmates who needed help. Everyone seemed to be faring pretty well, so she galloped off again in search of an opponent. Taking advantage of the fact that Blossomfall was helping Foxleap fight off Ratscar, she leaped forward and barreled right into the two startled ThunderClan warriors. Ratscar, regaining his breath, whipped around and fought alongside the deputy as together, they drove the two warriors back against the trees. As they fled, Ratscar turned to her, murmured, "Thanks" and was off again.

Suddenly, the clearing seemed to be empty. "Hey – what?" Oakfur yowled, whirling around. "Where did those mouse-brained warriors go?" Russetfur strained to see what was happening. And then she saw them, perched in the trees, trembling in the effort to hold on.

"Up there!" she yelled, but too late. ThunderClan warriors dropped from the tree like leaves, squashing the ShadowClan warriors caught unawares underneath. Russetfur was halfway across the clearing to help Owlclaw, who had been crushed by Dovepaw, when something caught her eye.

Firestar!

Something spun wildly in her mind. If she could attack Firestar – get rid of him him – then there would be no more trouble among the Clans! The clearing would still be theirs, and ThunderClan would have _one_ less kittypet among them.

She tensed her muscles, and lunged.

The next thing she knew, she had fastened her teeth around Firestar's neck, and hung on tightly as he attempted to throw her off. He was just a piece of prey, and she was the hunter. The instinct to kill roared in her mind, until something heavy hit her from behind.

Lionblaze was trying to heave her off his leader. _No!_ Russetfur screeched in her mind, holding on even tighter. She could feel Firestar's strength ebbing.

And then suddenly, blackness closed over her vision. Lionblaze had pulled her off, and she lay on the leaf-strewn clearing.

Dying.

"You killed Russetfur!" Someone was screaming.

She longed to tell them… _No, I'm right here… _

_I'm not gone yet…_

**Ugh, sorry for the suckish ending. It never really explained in the book exactly how Russetfur died. I'd always guessed that it was part of Lionblaze's power in the prophecy, but Russetfur didn't know about that, so I guess she didn't know… how she died? **

**This is getting very weird indeed :P **

**Anyways, this is a tribute to ShadowClan's fallen deputy. **

**Reviews, please! Until next time! **

**- Pencil37**


	8. Chapter 8: Runningwind

**To my reviewers SharpWhisper, Mothstar, Coqui, Echosky Of ForestClan, phantomofthecaribbean, and Fred50208, thanks so much! **

**Now, the next three chapters will be about Longtail, Clawface, and Yellowfang. But this one will be about Runningwind, who has really never gotten enough "attention" in the stories, if you know what I mean. We don't even know the circumstances of his death, aside from the fact that he was on a patrol with Mousefur and Thornpaw, and that he was murdered by Tigerstar. So much of this (meaning dialogue and stuff) will be… made up. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. **

All his life, he'd never gotten much recognition. Not as a kit, not as an apprentice, and not as a warrior. His mentor may have been Bluestar, but that didn't entitle him to any kind of special treatment. He was an ordinary cat, in simpler words. Always meant to be hidden behind others, however much he tried, however much he desired otherwise.

_Meant to be? _Was he really destined to remain like this? No heroic deeds, no sense of pride, no…_ anything_?

And all this time, he'd remained quiet. Everybody walked past him with their noses high in the air, bragging about their latest catch or how well their apprentices' training was going. _Especially_ the latter. He found it to be so annoying, as he'd never had an apprentice.

Why? Did Bluestar think he was too rash? Did she think that he, as an apprentice, had failed to live up to her expectations, and so didn't wish to give him one of his own? Or the worst, did she find him unable to be trusted?

Nobody noticed his longing to be appreciated. Nobody cared about his attempts to show them how good at hunting he was, that maybe he should be treated better than just an ordinary warrior. What was the definition of an ordinary warrior anyway?

But one thing, Runningwind was sure of. He didn't deserve to be ignored like this.

()()()()()

Dreams. They were the one thing which allowed him to envision what life might have been like if other cats were more respectful of him. He saw himself standing on the Great Rock, voice raised in an authoritative meow, addressing the Clans. His own cats, ThunderClan, stared up at him in admiration and hope. _Runningstar_. The name echoed through his mind, and the brown tabby cat smiled in his sleep. _I like that name. _

"Runningwind! Get yourself out of your nest right this instant!" A voice interrupted his dream, which promptly slipped away into the cool evening air. Runningwind lifted his head groggily, and saw Mousefur standing over him.

"What is it?" he mewed, disgruntled. He'd wanted to continue with his fantasies about being leader.

Mousefur rolled her eyes. "Evening patrol, of course. Thornpaw's already awake. Hurry!" She slinked out of the den. Runningwind followed, glancing briefly at his still warm nest.

The three of them slipped through the gorse tunnel and entered the green forest.

ThunderClan was still recovering from the shock of a certain Tigerclaw's betrayal. He'd wounded their leader, Bluestar, by trying to kill her, and then had gotten himself exiled forever from his now former Clan. Although there had been no major sign of him since he'd left their territory, Fireheart, their deputy, had warned all the patrols to keep a sharp eye out for the dark brown tabby.

Tigerstar had something that he didn't, but wanted to, have. Power. Persuasion. Perhaps he could never attain those qualities, even though others had.

Wait a minute. Fireheart had been a kittypet before joining the Clan. And now he was deputy! Runningwind unsheathed his claws and sank them slowly into the earth. But after catching Thornpaw's curious stare, he shook his head and sheathed his claws again. Why should he think this way? Fireheart was his friend! _Stop being so mousebrained_, he reminded himself. _Remember? You're supposed to remain this way. StarClan's degreed it, probably, at least. _

The leaves ahead of them rustled. Mousefur glanced at them worriedly, and then sniffed the air. Her amber eyes widened. "_ShadowClan!"_

"What? In our territory?" Runningwind tasted the air, and immediately recognized a dark, murky scent. "No… it's not ShadowClan…" He tried to clear his mind, and thought about it for a while. Where had he smelled it before?

Thornpaw answered for him. "Rogues!" As soon as the young apprentice had finished speaking, the bush trembled violently, and the outlines of lean, scarred cats emerged from the leaves, yellow teeth bared, claws extended. Thornpaw opened his mouth to yell for help, but one of the cats tackled him, and pinned him to the ground.

Runningwind turned to help, but was knocked over by a dark shape. Spitting fur out of his mouth, he blinked up at the rogue. It was a small, scrawny black tom, with a white chest and paws. Had he seen this cat before? _Whitefoot…White – _now wasn't the time to play guessing games! Reaching up his paw, Runningwind slashed out at the rogue's muzzle. The cat ducked and raked his claws down Runningwind's stomach. Hissing in pain, the brown tom rolled over and tripped his opponent, biting down hard on his tail in the process.

Howling, the black tom tried to run away, but Runningwind kept a firm grip on his tail. Suddenly, the rogue whipped around, startling him, and lunged for Runningwind again, this time planting a paw on his shoulders. The ThunderClan cat could feel his enemy's paws trembling, as the cat reached down for his throat.

The name suddenly jumped to his lips.

"Whitethroat!" Runningwind yelled, so loudly that the black cat jumped. "That's your name isn't it? White – wait!" It suddenly dawned on him. "You're a ShadowClan cat." That's where the scent had come from! There was a ShadowClan cat – but only one.

"N – no!" Whitethroat's voice was surprisingly shaky. "I – I'm not! I mean – I was! But – not – anymore…" Without warning, as if frightened by the possibility that he was now a rogue, Whitethroat released Runningwind and ran away with a squeak of terror.

Raising his eyebrows, the ThunderClan cat glanced around for his Clanmates. They were badly outnumbered. Thornpaw was batting at two rogues weakly, while Mousefur was dragging herself along the ground, her back legs working furiously, while one of her front legs was swollen and seemed out of place. Both of their pelts were stained with blood.

Runningwind prepared to spring forward to help them, when a dark shadow fell over him. He hadn't even time to scream. Moving with surprising speed for such a bulky figure, the new cat barreled into him with such force that it felt as though the Great Rock had collapsed onto his stomach. Runningwind landed in the shade of a tree, the wind knocked out of him.

More rogues, racing toward Thornpaw and Mousefur. But right now, it was only between the two of them. Runningwind, and the strange big cat.

His enemy lifted his head, and Runningwind saw, with a thrill of horror, gleaming amber eyes. He hadn't forgotten those eyes.

"Tigerclaw," he gasped.

()()()()()

For a second, it seemed as though the world had stopped spinning. The pain from his fall vanished, and was replaced by shock. Runningwind struggled to his paws, still gaping at the former deputy. "Wh – what are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Tigerclaw half smirked, half growled, and then lunged for Runningwind's throat. Fortunately, he had been expecting this, and rolled out of the way. Turning his head, he dared another glance at the dark brown tabby. His fur was unkempt, not as well groomed as it had been when he was still ThunderClan's deputy, and was covered in more scars than before, but the strength in his body was still evident.

"Joined the rogues, have you?" Runningwind mewed, trying to sound fierce, as he dodged another blow from Tigerclaw. The dark brown tabby bared his teeth. "So what if I have? You scrawny ThunderClan cats mean nothing to me, after all the stuff you've done!"

"What d'you mean, all the stuff we've done?" Runningwind hissed, landing a clumsy blow on his shoulder; he was starting to tire from the fight. "It was – _you_ – who did everything!" A stinging sensation was left on his cheek after Tigerclaw slapped him. "Mouse-brain," the rogue snarled. But he didn't elaborate.

This cat had caused ThunderClan so much trouble. Runningwind wished he would die.

Wait… he _could_ die! By Runningwind's paws! And then what would become of the brown tabby? He would be honored by his Clanmates, recognized, celebrated for ridding the world of such an evil creature! He would never lurk in shadows again!

Enlightened by this new idea, Runningwind fought with a new ferocity. Tigerclaw's amber eyes continued to bore into his, taunting him. "You can't kill me, Runningwind," he sneered, whacking the warrior across the muzzle. "You will never beat me!"

"How do you know I won't?" Runningwind snarled, sticking out a leg to trip his opponent. Grunting, Tigerclaw tumbled to the ground, and Runningwind was on top of him, clawing at his stomach, stepping on his tail. "If I kill you, I will be honored. My Clanmates will honor me for killing you."

The two of them backed into a tree, clawing furiously. Runningwind craned his neck, trying to look out for Mousefur and Thornpaw, but couldn't see them. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness, Tigerclaw knocked him over and put a paw to his throat.

"Just try," he grinned.

Runningwind strained to free himself, but Tigerclaw's grip was firm. "StarClan will punish you," he spat. "You nearly murdered our leader, you slayed members from your own Clan!"

"I have no Clan!" Tigerclaw retorted, then added, "Well, as of now, that is. You mark my words, Runningwind, one day, I'll be leader of my own Clan. And I'll rule you all."

"No, I don't let you!" Runningwind screeched, and flailed his legs wildly, trying to escape.

"Let me? _Let me_? Who said I had to have _permission_ to be leader of a Clan and rule you all? You cats are all mouse-brained little ants, who will obey only your leader, no matter what happens! That is your weakness, and that is how I will use it to my advantage!"

Suddenly, Runningwind no longer knew what he was saying. All he understood was that Tigerclaw had insulted him, his leader, his Clanmates, and all four Clans in the forest.

"What? WHAT? You say that we are mouse-brained little ants? Well, I'll tell you, Tigerclaw, what we really are! We're more than ordinary cats who obey only our leaders! We have loyalty, courage, and strength from being united! The urge to protect and defend and save our Clan and Clanmates from any form of danger is what binds us together. It's the reason we are warriors. It's the reason we _live_!"

Then he realized what he'd said. His mind froze.

_It's the reason we are warriors. It's the reason we live!_ Why had he been so selfish?

All warriors were the same, no matter what rank. They were all driven by the same instinct: to protect and defend, even at the cost of their lives. They existed for a reason: to help each other, to help their Clanmates, defend their Clan.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Oh, I feel like I've let you live too long," Tigerclaw growled. The brown tabby could feel the claws sharp against his neck. "I think we should end it quickly now, shall we?"

"We? There was never a "we" between you and me, Tigerclaw," Runningwind snapped. "Any warrior who dares betray his own Clan, his leader, his friends – any warrior like that is no friend of mine."

Tigerclaw sneered. "Brave words, young warrior. But I might remind you… I have other friends. And they will help me get what I want."

"What you want, what you want, this whole thing was about what you want, wasn't it?" Runningwind meowed scathingly.

"Maybe," Tigerclaw mused, and then leaned in closer, so that Runningwind could smell his disgusting breath. "What do _you_ want?"

His green eyes widened. Then, without warning, Tigerclaw slashed at his throat, and grinned at the look of terror on Runningwind's face. "Any warrior who stands up to me will find himself slaughtered. I think I've made my point, Runningwind." He turned to walk away, then swirled around again. "You have not answered my question, warrior. What is it that you want?"

Runningwind opened his mouth to think of a smart reply, but couldn't. Pain was immobilizing him, the blood seeping into his fur around his neck sticky and hot, and he couldn't breathe. It was scary. Not real. It couldn't be real.

He heard Tigerclaw's pawsteps retreating, along with the other rogues', until he was left all alone in the clearing. Alone. That's how he'd been all his life, right? Lost in his own little world. But yet –

As he lay, dying, he couldn't help contemplating about the words he'd spoken earlier. About how all warriors lived for a single reason. And now he realized that he didn't want to be a leader anymore.

He thought of Bluestar, noble and brave, and how she'd led the Clan through so many hardships. He thought of Fireheart, putting others before himself. He thought of Graystripe, Mousefur, Sandstorm, Whitestorm, Thornpaw, Brightpaw, Cloudpaw, and all the cats from all the other Clans, connected by the stars, and driven by the same desire.

Tigerclaw hadn't been one of those cats. He had killed, lied, deceived others, all to get what he wanted. Runningwind remembered Whitethroat's terrified expression as he darted away, his wide scared eyes. Where was he now? He found himself wishing a place in StarClan for the young warrior, feeling sorry for him.

He was going to die, but he was strangely calm now. His blood was spilling out onto the grass, yet he felt peaceful. He was going to accept his fate. It had always been this way, and it wouldn't have changed. He wouldn't have wanted it to change.

A wonderful warm darkness was spreading over him. Runningwind welcomed it. And as he slowly slipped into the darkness, he found himself thinking about all the anger and frustration he had collected ever since his apprenticeship. And he realized that he had been wrong. He didn't care that he wasn't honored, he didn't care that he didn't get enough respect, he didn't care about how others thought of him anymore.

He was a loyal ThunderClan warrior who had died to save his Clan, and that was all that mattered.

**Aww. Poor Runningwind. I'm actually quite proud of myself for this chapter. See, I don't want to just write about cats' deaths and leave it at that, that's too shallow. I want to try to express the emotions of these cats, what they're feeling when they die, and to do that, I have to kind of tie it in with their past. Sometimes I have to make it up, as with the case with Runningwind here. **

**I must say, writing that last sentence was so exciting for me. I had it all planned from the first paragraph. For once, it's not a conclusion that's like "his eyes closed, and he felt himself drifting away" or "she drew her last breath, and everything went dark"; I'm trying to stay away from those conclusions. **

**I can really relate to Runningwind in the first couple or so paragraphs in real life. I'm always ignored, and it frustrates me so much. But not on here, of course not. You guys make me feel special, especially my loyal and dedicated reviewers, **_**especially**_** Coqui and Mothstar. Thank you guys so much! **

**Please read and review! **

_**-Pencil37**_


	9. Chapter 9: Longtail

**I'm so sorry for not updating in almost five months! I've been really busy! I think I said that last time too…**

**Well…here's a chapter for Longtail, Mothstar!**

**Chapter 9: Longtail**

"Leave the mouse! We can catch another later!" Longtail shouted at Mousefur, who seemed to be protesting the abandoning of fresh-kill inside the camp due to the imminent danger of a falling tree.

"I don't care!" the older she-cat snarled. "It's an insult to StarClan if we leave behind perfectly good fresh-kill to rot!" Normally, Longtail would know better than to continue to argue with his stubborn denmate, but they were in danger! The whole camp was in danger! And if Mousefur wouldn't give up trying to get some leftover piece of fresh-kill, then _he_ would do it for her!

"Then I'll get it!" Longtail meowed, and before anybody could try to stop him, he was off, tearing back into the camp. He felt thorns rip at his fur, but he had no time to stop and wonder where they came from. The ground trembled beneath his paws. Perhaps the tree was falling right this instant?

"Come back! It's not safe!"

"The tree's going to fall!"

The coolness of the elder's den hit his fur like a breath of wind, and Longtail shuffled around, trying to locate the mouse. Something soft brushed his paw; he sniffed at it and confirmed that it smelled like fresh-kill. Snatching it up in his jaws, he whirled around and headed toward what seemed to be fresh air.

"Get _out_!"

There was a colossal roar from outside. Longtail's blind eyes opened wide, just as the world collapsed around him.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"_Firestar, what will happen to me if I go blind? If I can't be a warrior anymore?" _

"_Don't worry about that. Whatever happens, there'll always be a place for you in ThunderClan." _

_In his half-sleep he could barely see Firestar and Cinderpelt leaning over him, talking in low voices. About his condition. About his future. _

"_I'm afraid I'll be a burden to the Clan." _

"_I'll show you that you can trust me." _

"_The Clan needs you, Longtail. Far more than Tigerstar and Darkstripe need you, believe me." _

_Tigerstar and Darkstripe had been his friends. But they weren't any longer, he thought bitterly, as he followed Firestar out of the den. _

"_I would have brought back the days of TigerClan! I would have made ThunderClan great!" _

_His eyes widened. He wanted to make ThunderClan great too. But not in the way Tigerclaw did. _

"_Longtail?" _

"_Come with you, Tigerclaw? Into exile? I…no, I can't. I'm loyal to ThunderClan!" _

_I'm loyal to ThunderClan. _

_I'm loyal…_

() () () () () () () () () () () ()

_It was quite an odd feeling. As he dashed back through the camp, he could've sworn he'd heard things that his Clanmates had said before. He shook his head. Tigerclaw – star - whatever – he was dead, and he would not be coming back to haunt him again. Fireheart was a leader now, and he had more important issues to be dealing with than a blind elder like him. _

_What was his reason for living? He'd often wondered. He couldn't hunt. He couldn't go on patrols. He couldn't even walk without help Nobody probably wanted him to stay anymore._

_He felt useless, and found himself cursing the rabbit which had clawed at his eyes, rendering him sightless. _

_And yet…as he galloped past the barrier of thorns into the clearing, he felt lighter, like his paws were running on air, on stars. _

() () () () () () () () () () () ()

"No, no, no, no, no!" Mousefur groaned, circling around a stiff light brown tabby cat. "This is all my fault! It should've been me!"

Purdy crouched beside her, trying to smile. "Just think. He's in a safe place now, all warm and happy, and he'll be able to see again!"

"All this for a mouse!" the old brown she-cat growled, tear tracks evident on her face. "I should be the one dead, the Clan has little use for me!"

"Mousefur, that's enough!" Firestar meowed commandingly, striding over to her. "Longtail was a very brave warrior, and StarClan has granted him a swift and painless death, one that he deserves -"

"You mean you think he deserved to die?" Mousefur shouted angrily, fur spiking.

"No!" Firestar amended hastily, trying to remain calm. "I mean – he deserved a swift and painless death at his time of passing – not that he deserved to die!"

Mousefur said no more, only pushed her nose into the motionless tabby's fur.

Firestar's gaze softened. "I always promised there'd be a place for you in ThunderClan, Longtail. You've earned it."

() () () () () () () () () ()

_Longtail struggled to breathe as he lay trapped inside the den, which had obviously been crushed by the tree. Sucking in a rasping breath, he tried to free himself, but his body wasn't responding. _

_His death was inevitable. _

_Trying to ignore the fact that he'd be joining StarClan soon, Longtail settled his mind on something more serious. _

_His Clanmates had loved him, had taken care of him even though he felt like a burden to the Clan. _

_They'd wanted him to stay, even though he couldn't see. _

_He could die feeling like a waste of time and energy, or he could die being happy that he'd lived a good life as a warrior of ThunderClan. _

_His breath was coming slower now, but strangely, he couldn't feel any pain. _

_As he inhaled one last time, he could smell the appealing scent of fresh-kill, the dewdrops on leaves, the scent of life. A smile appeared on his face as his eyes closed._

**I'm sorry for this chapter being so short, but I'd originally planned for the ending to be where Longtail wakes up in StarClan, and exclaims "I can see!", but that ending's a bit too cheesy. I hope nobody got too mixed up from all the flashbacks in this story, I'll explain it a bit below:**

**Scene 1: Longtail runs back into the camp, and gets crushed by the tree inside the elder's den. **

**Scene 2: You know how some people say how when you're about to die, you can see your life flashing before your eyes? Uh…it's something like that, except they're out of order on purpose. **

**Scene 3: A flashback of Longtail running into the camp (remember, he's dead right now). He can already feel StarClan's touch. **

**Scene 4: We're back to the present. Firestar and Mousefur argue with each other concerning Longtail's death; they've just found his body in the elder's den. **

**Scene 5: Another flashback of Longtail's final moments, because right now, the present time is **_**after**_** his death. **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee anything… probably won't be as long as five months, that's all I can say for now! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter!**

**~ Pencil37**


	10. Chapter 10: Clawface

**Wow. I can't believe it's been such a long time since I've last updated. I'm so sorry! I hope none of you thought that I abandoned this story. **

**Here's Clawface!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors. **

**Chapter 10: Clawface**

A path of shimmering stars cut through the night sky, winding and twisting until it disappeared in the distance. A lone dark brown tom stalked down the path, seething at the fact that he was now dead. How shameful! Great warriors like him didn't just _die_. Well, he mused, every single cat who walked the forest had to die someday. He just hadn't expected it to be so sudden – and because of one of the relatively newer warriors in that accursed ThunderClan.

The cat stopped walking, glancing around at his surroundings dully. Where would this path lead him, anyway? Suddenly, he realized something else. Walking on stars? That was just ridiculous.

"Clawface!" Suddenly, the sky around him seemed to split, and he heard many voices united in a thunderous chorus. "You have no right to be here!"

Clawface jumped back, startled. He found his voice then, raspy from not using it for a long time. "W – what do you mean? I'm dead, aren't I? Of course I can be here!"

He flattened his ears at what the strange voices said next. "You have betrayed the Clans, betrayed StarClan!"

"But -"

"You killed ThunderClan's medicine cat to create a diversion for Brokenstar in order to let him steal the kits. You willingly followed Brokenstar into exile when you were driven out of ShadowClan. You broke the warrior code many times, and now you will have to pay for what you have done."

"So just because I made a few mistakes in my life, I can't go to StarClan!" Clawface growled, wanting to kill something.

"You made more than just a few mistakes, Clawface. Now go, you are not allowed here." The stars gleamed brighter, more angrily around him.

The tom stood there, desperately trying to fight the urge to unsheathe his claws. Finally, he spoke again.

"Fine! I won't join your Look-At-Me-We're-Such-Good-Cats-Clan! But I'll be back, you can be sure of that!" And he broke into a fast run, ignoring the hisses and menacing growls that echoed around him, in the suddenly very empty sky.

() () () () () () () () ()

He remembered so many things from his life in ShadowClan.

"_Come on, Littlepaw, hurry up and attack me. If you cower any longer under that tree, you're going to freeze to death." _

"_I – c – can't, Clawf – f – face! I – I'm too w – weak!" _

"_Well, then, at least unsheathe your claws, kit!" _

"_My – my paws are f – frozen!" _

"_Littlepaw! If you don't attack me right now, I will tell Brokenstar that your apprenticeship is over, you have to go back to being a kit, and then you can watch while all your friends become warriors while you sit in the nursery, wasting your days away!" _

"_I…"_

"_What do you want, flea-pelt? What do you want to do?"_

"_I – I actually like…"_

"_What? What? Tell me now, or I will kill you!"_

"_I – I like learn – learning about – about herbs, Clawface…The m – medicine cat is r – really nice to – to me."_

"_You ignorant piece of crow-food! I am spending all my time teaching you how to hunt, fight, and defend your Clan, and you tell me you want to know how to use leaves?" _

Yes, training Littlepaw had been fun, and he enjoyed bullying his apprentice. It made him feel more powerful.

"_Clawface, nice of you to be here." _

"_What is it, Brokenstar, what you called me here for?"_

"_I have a special…task for you to do. It involves distraction, deception, and death."_

"_Oh, th – that seems like a – a pretty big task, if you ask me."_

"_I'm not asking you, Clawface, I'm telling you. You must do this task for me."_

"_I – I must? I mean -"_

"_Put it this way, Clawface. You don't, you die. Understand?"_

"_Y – yes! Yes, Brokenstar. I will do whatever you want me to do."_

"_Good warrior."_

He had enjoyed being in Brokenstar's elite group of warriors, the ones that he could trust to remain loyal to him through thick and thin.

He remembered how he had crept into the medicine den, smirking as the she-cat whirled around, horror in her eyes. He remembered the exhilarating feel of leaping onto her back, and holding her down, while the taste of blood flooded his mouth as he bit down on her neck. It had felt so good. Just like Brokenstar said it would. He was helping his leader make the Clan stronger, and better that it had been under that weakling, Raggedstar.

He remembered fighting against those meddlesome ThunderClan cats as they attacked his Clan, and feeling his claws rake across their pelts, reaching for their throats, towards victory. He remembered being suddenly knocked down by an apprentice, and glaring into his fiery green eyes. He remembered, for some weird reason, feeling afraid. He hated it. He hated being afraid.

He remembered dashing out of the camp, running after Brokenstar, who would now obviously not be a leader anymore. No matter, he would still remain loyal to the rightful leader of ShadowClan.

He remembered attacking ThunderClan alongside Brokenstar and his fellow rogues, and feeling the rage burning inside him as he sighted that apprentice that had overpowered him back in ShadowClan. He lunged at that cat just as he was about to injure Brokenstar.

He remembered looking down at his victim, and sneering as he saw terrified green eyes staring back up at him. But he would not be merciful.

He remembered the excitement, the power running through his veins until he could almost taste it. He loved being the one in control –

Wait. He could taste something in his mouth. His eyes widened. _Blood…_

Someone had grabbed him from behind, and for a brief instant, Clawface felt real fear spread over him, the feeling that he despised, and then he heard a loud crack.

He remembered feeling almost no pain at all…and then awoke to darkness.

_Oh, Brokenstar…I failed…_

() () () () () () () ()

Clawface ran along the never-ending path of stars, barely realizing that the stars seemed to be fading away. He sped up, panting for air, and then skidded to a sudden stop when he saw a fork in the road. The path ahead of him split too ways. Looking to his right, Clawface saw a dazzling landscape, glittering with stars and butterflies and all manner of happy things. A pond welled up in a clearing, and birds twittered in the tall trees. For a moment, longing clogged his throat, and he felt a desire to spend an eternity in this beautiful place.

Then, he looked to his left, and noticed a dark, desolate land. The dirt was black, and whiskery little trees with bare branches grew from the ground. A red mist hovered in the distance, making Clawface wonder. _If that was StarClan, then this…_

He blinked. He could distinctly see a figure walking towards him from the mist. Warily, he crouched down, ready to defend himself, but somewhere deep inside him, he felt that he could trust this cat. Lifting up one paw, he set it down on the path towards the dark place. Nothing happened. Clawface took this as a good sign (perhaps one of StarClan's approval; he scowled at this thought), and started walking along this new path.

As he got nearer to the figure, the red mist grew ever closer, until both of them were engulfed in it. The figure looked down at Clawface, and then growled, "You must have done something truly evil to have set your paws on this path. What is your name?"

Clawface glanced at the stranger's thick, tufted gray fur, and glowing eyes. He felt that he had heard of this cat before. "My name is Clawface."

The cat narrowed his eyes. "Clawface…what Clan?"

"Shadow -" Then Clawface realized that he was no longer a member of that Clan. He might have been once, but ShadowClan was no longer the Clan he knew, the Clan he wanted it to be. "I – I'm a rogue."

"Interesting," the cat murmured, whisking his tail from side to side. "Well, then, Clawface. Do you agree that your hatred for StarClan overwhelms your desire for a happy ending to your life, and that you are willing to spend your time here, with me and the other cats who have been wronged, in order to plan and carry out revenge against StarClan?"

"I…" He didn't know what to say. Perhaps he should refuse, but then there would be the minor problem of him having _nowhere_ to spend the rest of his days. Besides, Clawface realized slowly, I have been wronged by StarClan as well. After all, he had only been trying to protect his Clan against attacks from ThunderClan, and he had remained loyal to his leader, like the warrior code asked. True, he had killed a few cats in order to help his Clan get more power, so what? StarClan couldn't tell him what he could and could not do. They would not control him!

A grin slowly spread across Clawface's face. "Yes, I do."

"Perfect," the cat growled, with a hint of satisfaction. Clawface could see the red from the mist reflected in his eyes.

"When will we get revenge on StarClan?" he asked the cat in a rush.

"Patience, Clawface. We need to increase our numbers first. Just wait. All in good time, we can defeat StarClan, and take over the forest." That sounded like a good plan.

The cat stepped forward, about to touch noses with Clawface. Clawface stood there, eagerly awaiting the ceremony that he was sure would make him an official member of this place, when the cat unexpectedly lashed out at his nose. Recoiling, Clawface winced at the burning pain, and blood that dripped onto the ground.

"Savor the pain," the cat hissed. "Every drop of blood will be worth it in the end, when we make StarClan pay the price for what they have done to us."

Clawface nodded, trying to ignore his nose.

The cat smiled, his eyes lighting up with red again. "Welcome to the Place of No Stars."

**Eh…I was having some trouble writing the conversations between Clawface and StarClan/Thistleclaw, as the books never showed warriors being welcomed into StarClan or the Dark Forest. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please remember to review, I really appreciate it. **

**-Pencil37**


	11. Chapter 11: Smokepaw

**Okay, I had no idea that I wouldn't be able to update in such a long time…I don't know what to say. :( **

**I was going to do Yellowfang for this chapter, but I want to be able to read Yellowfang's Secret before writing her death, so I'm doing the next requested cat: Smokepaw!**

**Chapter 11: Smokepaw**

"Don't you dare set your paws in ThunderClan territory, mange-pelt!"

"You foolish warrior, I'll show you how it's done!"

Smokepaw nearly dropped the piece of crowfood he was carrying over to the nursery as he heard the kits shrieking and yowling loudly from within. Embarrassed, he quickly snatched it back up, and headed towards Tallpoppy, who purred in amusement as she watched her kits tumbling over each other In mock battle.

"Thank you, Smokepaw," the tabby she-cat meowed gratefully, accepting the crowfood with a dip of her head. Smokepaw shuffled his paws, not knowing what to say in light of the fact that the Clan could provide so little for the nursing queens.

"Hey, Smokepaw!" one of Tallpoppy's kits mewed, disentangling himself from his littermate to come bounding over to the startled apprentice. "D'you wanna be the leader of ShadowClan and help me attack ThunderClan?"

"Owlkit, that's not fair!"

"Aw, Ivykit, come on! You just don't wanna be ThunderClan."

"Of course I don't, who do you think I am?"

"Kits, kits," Tallpoppy broke in, speaking through her mouthful of rotting…animal (Smokepaw didn't even want to know what that thing had once been). "Let Smokepaw decide. Remember, he is older than you."

Both kits blinked up at him innocently. Smokepaw really didn't want to interfere with Owlkit's attack on ThunderClan, because that would mean upsetting Ivykit. And he hated crying kits. But pretending to be a ThunderClan warrior? No way in StarClan.

"Uh…you seem to – to have this attack under – under control, Owlkit," Smokepaw stammered awkwardly. "I'll just…"

"Hah," Ivykit said smugly to her crestfallen brother.

"ShadowClan is waaaay better than ThunderClan, you flea-brain, that's why he abandoned you."

"Tallpoppy! Owlkit called me a _flea-brain!_"

Smokepaw took this opportunity to quickly leave the nursery.

X.X.X.X.X.X.

"Smokepaw, I want to talk to you," came Russetfur's quiet demand. Smokepaw jumped as he was approached from behind by the ShadowClan deputy, feeling his pelt tingle with anxiety. When he pried his jaws open to speak, his words came out garbled and squeaky like a kit's.

"Y – yes, R – R – Russet f – fur?"

The deputy swished her tail uncomfortably, and shuffled her paws on the soggy ground. "Smokepaw, Oakfur has – as you already know – assessed your skills in hunting and fighting, and we have determined that you are not yet ready to become a warrior."

Although this did not come as a huge blow to Smokepaw, he still felt that deep, dark pit in his stomach grow a little wider. Russetfur seemed to sense this, and shifted her weight between her paws uneasily, as if she did not know how to deal with such circumstances.

Or, Smokepaw realized, as if she had never had to deal with such circumstances before…

"Sorry, Russetfur," he felt his numb voice replying.

The deputy instantly retorted with acid in her voice. "What are you apologizing for, Smokepaw? You just need a little more training. Give it another moon, maybe, we'll see then how you're doing."

She didn't mention that Smokepaw had been an apprentice for two moons longer than the friends he'd had as kits. They were all warriors while he was still struggling as an apprentice.

"Russetfur, do you think I'm ever going to be a warrior?"

He received a light cuff on the ear for that remark. "Smokepaw, if I hear you ask such a question again, you will be dead on the Thunderpath before you can say crow-food, you understand me?"

Smokepaw nodded, looking down at his paws, hoping that the deputy would soon go away. After a long silence, he heard Russetfur sigh.

"You do realize that even though Oakfur can teach you how to hunt and kill and defend ShadowClan, he will not be able to teach you everything, Smokepaw. You must learn these things yourself in order to be distinguished from the ordinary warriors as the best one."

"What's that, Russetfur?"

"Courage. Bravery. Loyalty. A will to fight to the end. When you learn these things, Smokepaw, you will be the best ShadowClan warrior ever."

Despair flooded through the apprentice, as he gazed up at the deputy with wide eyes. "But I can't, Russetfur, I – I'm not good enough!"

His heart fell when he heard Russetfur say nothing…

X.X.X.X.X.

"Smokepaw, you need to eat, we will be setting out on the journey soon."

"Nightwing, let him be. He's not a kit anymore."

_No. Nor am I a warrior._

"But Russetfur, look, he's wasting away, he'll never be able to survive the journey this way!"

"Hey, Smokepaw, what do you think your warrior name'll be? I think Smokeflight sounds cute."

_The memory of those kits, frightened and frozen in fear, as they stumbled alongside ThunderClan cats, watching our camp being destroyed by Twoleg monsters. I was frozen too, and it was the most horrible feeling…_

"Eww, no, Smokeflight sounds like a nursing queen's name, Ivykit, that's disgusting. How about Smokeclaw, for a strong warrior?"

_Strong warrior. Courage. Bravery. Loyalty. A will to fight…_

"Ivykit, Owlkit, don't be rude, come and finish your dinner."

"But it's _crow-food_, Tallpoppy! Me and Owlkit don't wanna eat crow-food."

"Kits, you will be grateful for what you have, okay? Soon we will be away from here, and then you can eat all the fresh-kill you want."

"But those ThunderClan cats have fresh-kill, Tallpoppy, why can't we eat it? We're stronger than them, we need to eat more food."

"Blackstar thinks that we are strong enough to make our own kills, Owlkit. We – we don't need their help to hunt."

_Pride, yes. Pride and foolishness. I want to be a warrior…_

"Tallpoppy, you should probably rest now. You too, Smokepaw. We've a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Whah! Russetfur, I didn't see you there!"

"Hah, well. I'm not ShadowClan for nothing, Tallpoppy. Come on, you should get the kits to sleep now."

"Ivykit, Owlkit, you heard Russetfur, we're going to be traveling tomorrow."

"Smokepaw? Did you hear me?"

_I'm not ShadowClan for nothing. I'll show them…_

_X.X.X.X.X._

Smokepaw vaguely remembered thinking thoughts of revenge and betrayal as they set off on the journey the following day. He neither knew or cared about the fact that Blackstar finally caved and was accepting help from the other Clans. The one lifeline he clung to, as the Clans struggled to reach their new home, was the thought that he would finally be able to become the warrior that he so wanted to be.

"Smokepaw, Tallpoppy says that I should say that I'm sorry for being rude to you yesterday," Ivykit mewed, bounding beside him. Smokepaw kept his jaw screwed firmly shut. He no longer felt nervous in the kits' presence.

"Smokepaw, walk beside me for a little, please? I won't get to spend a lot of time with you once we reach our new home," Nightwing pleaded with him. But Smokepaw cruelly forced down his longing for comfort and the lies which acted like fresh-kill, warm and heavy in his stomach, and walked faster to leave his mother behind.

"Smokepaw, you'll freeze to death sleeping out in the open like this. Come join us," Russetfur said softly, hovering over him in concern. But Smokepaw turned his head away; he did not need her worry or her chiding. Slowly, he let the cold seep through his fur, until he could not feel her presence, or hear her calls.

"Smokepaw, it's not safe out there alone!" Oakfur yowled, the fur along his spine spiking as Smokepaw returned from a midnight venture. "You could get killed."

"Smokepaw, come on, get up. We have to go now."

"Smokepaw, I'm so excited to be a warrior, what about you? I'll ask Blackstar to call me Owlclaw. I'll be big and strong and I'll die a warrior's death so everybody will remember me!"

"Smokepaw, stop crying, don't be a kit."

"Smokepaw. Watch me."

"Smokepaw…"

X.X.X.X.X.

The path stretched endlessly in front of him as he set his paws carefully down on the cold stone. Smokepaw breathed in deeply; the thin mountain air rushed into his lungs, and he felt the bite of the wind in his fur, stinging his eyes and bringing forth tears.

Behind him, Nightwing was talking, her words grating against Smokepaw's ears. "…would you even do those things, Smokepaw? Wandering away in the middle of the night? Teasing kits of other Clans? Smokepaw, I would never have believed it of you a few moons ago!"

"Nightwing," Russetfur murmured, her tail held out taut behind her for balance. "Nightwing, he's been under a lot of stress recently. We all have been."

"I did not raise him to be like this, Russetfur! He'll never become a warrior if this happens!"

Suddenly, it seemed as if a valve inside his throat had been opened, and Smokepaw heard himself screaming, "Then kill me, Nightwing, and get another kit or apprentice to take my place as your kin!"

The sound seemed to hang suspended in the air, as all the cats turned their heads to intrude on the problem. And Smokepaw suddenly couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll never be a warrior? Is that what you all think? I'm not brave, or strong, or willing enough? I'll show you that I am! I –"

"Smokepaw!" Russetfur suddenly screeched, lunging forward. Smokepaw opened his mouth, but then realized a split second too late what was happening. His paws were slipping, and he was no longer standing on the narrow ledge upon which the cats were walking. Desperately, he tried to gain a pawhold on the rock in front of him, but he was falling too fast.

And then Russetfur was there, in front of him, her eyes wide and fiery. "Smokepaw," she growled, although there was no anger in her voice. Only fear and desperation and sorrow. Smokepaw tried to reach for her, tried to reach for the rest of the cats, but then his paws were scrabbling on the bare surface of the cliff, and he was falling…

Before oblivion, Smokepaw couldn't remember thinking thoughts of revenge or denial. Instead, he focused on the cold bite of the wind against his body, as he tumbled down. And he focused on the words that others had said to him. Russetfur, with her lean muscles and her thick fur and her piercing eyes. Nightwing, with her fluffy tail and her dainty paws and her loving expression. Owlkit and Ivykit, with their beady little eyes and their soft fur and their lively games.

"_Courage. Bravery. Loyalty. A will to fight to the end. When you learn these things, Smokepaw, you will be the best ShadowClan warrior ever."_

"_I'll be big and strong and I'll die a warrior's death so everybody will remember me!"_

_I'll die a warrior…_

_X.X.X.X._

Later, Russetfur would always remember the sobs which wracked Nightwing's thin frame, as she gazed down at her falling kit. She would remember Blackstar's hurried words "I'm sorry, Nightwing. ShadowClan won't forget Smokepaw. I promise", uttered right before the Clans continued right on with the journey, as if Smokepaw had never fallen, as if he'd never even existed.

Russetfur picked her way through the crowd of cats, exhausted and wanting to rest, but knowing that she had one last job to do. She found Nightwing hunched over herself, with Owlkit and Ivykit sitting by her side, their eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"I told him that he'd never become a warrior!" Nightwing whispered in agony, her head bowed, trying to keep her tears to herself. "I can't believe it, Russetfur, I told him that!"

"Nightwing, don't cry," Ivykit whispered, although she herself was struggling to keep her eyes dry. "The Clans need us now, more than ever."

"Smokepaw needed us too, but he never – he…" Nightwing broke down into more hysterical sobs. Russetfur gazed down at the distraught mother helplessly.

Owlkit spoke up tentatively, "I promise that I'll call him Smokeclaw from now on, Nightwing. He was a very brave apprentice."

"No," Russetfur interjected for the first time. But watching the kits recoil at her loud tone, she softened her voice, addressing her words to not only them, but Nightwing and the rest of the cats who had cared enough to stop and listen. "He was a brave _warrior_."

**Aww. : ( I felt really bad for Smokepaw in the books, he just died suddenly out of the blue, and then he supposedly came back to life as Smokefoot? I don't know, some people say that Smokefoot was a different cat, but really? Ugh. Smokepaw was just like Runningwind, except worse, because he was in ShadowClan, and we never really got to see into his life. **

**So…I decided to build this relationship between Russetfur and Smokepaw, a kind of cross between mentor/apprentice and mother/son. What do you guys think of it? **

**Sorry if my comments are turning out all garbled and weird, I haven't written this in a long time : ( Hopefully the next chapter won't be so far away. : ) **

**Please leave a review! **

**~ Pencil37**


	12. Chapter 12: Whitestorm

**Wow, over 2,000 views? :D I had no idea - this - wow. **

** I know I haven't been updating recently. I'm sorry :( I hope you guys are still reading this and enjoying this – otherwise, I will feel like I've let you all down. **

**I apologize if these chapters seem mixed up, but I'm thinking about abandoning this request-system-thing, because I write these chapters WAYY too slowly. So yeah. **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own anything. **

Chapter 12

It is strange how the closer he gets to death, the more aware he becomes of life. The pounding of his heart, pumping blood through his veins, filling his body with strength for battle. The clarity of his mind, not fogged by despair of darkness, but encased in clear cut glass – it is almost as if he is watching himself from afar. The thoughts flickering in his mind like sparks from a growing flame, fleeting, mesmerizing – the love he had shared with Willowpelt, the purrs he had exchanged with his kits, the fury he had felt as he watched Sorreltail twitch in pain from eating deathberries, the bone-deep ache he had felt as he watched ThunderClan warriors prepare for a battle they might not win.

He is aware of every breath he takes, of every fading whisper in his ears, of every cut gushing blood from his body. He is aware of the ground rapidly become darker underneath his paws, of the battle fading around him, until all he can hear is the sound of the tremendous silence in his ears. The vein twitching in his neck is spewing blood, this he knows, for he can feel it collecting around his throat, forming a suffocating ruby collar. He can feel his life liquid gurgling inside his throat, as he pries his jaws open to – yowl in pain? He does not feel pain.

And then, he becomes aware of much more. The heat of the battle raging around him, of cats screeching in hate and despair, scratching at each other's eyes and ears and legs, trying to kill each other. The vast sky stretching over him, stained with the blood-red tears of StarClan warriors, weeping as they gaze down on the death and destruction. A shadow stretching over him, fangs glistening, a heavy paw on his flank.

The pain strikes him then, and with a gasp of pure agony, Whitestorm arches his back, his paws scrabbling uselessly at the grass as he struggles to rise. The cat holding him down laughs, an evil, mirthless-sounding laugh, and yowls, "The great ThunderClan deputy, brought down by old Bone! Let's see how much fun I can have before I take pity on you and let you die!" Whitestorm rasps something unintelligible, and is forced to brace himself as Bone lifts his paw and hacks at his throat.

He never knew that he would be able to _feel_ the life draining out of him. He always thought he would live to become an elder, and watch his kits have their kits, who would grow up and bring him fresh-kill while begging for stories of his time as a warrior. He always thought he would die curled up in his warm nest, gazing out at the stars before closing his eyes for the final time.

He never thought that he would be joining StarClan in this way. But this is it, Whitestorm is sure, for he can hear the whispers of cats he once knew long ago, hovering next to him like silent smoky spirits. His mother, Snowfur, her sleek body rubbing against his, sighing, "I am sorry that I was never there for you…" Stonefur, his broad shoulders hunched over in grief, gazing down at the kit he had once played with on a sunny day, so many seasons ago. "Do not fear, Whitestorm. The pain will go away eventually, and there will be peace." Bluestar, her fur graying with age, but still the loving leader of ThunderClan, laying a paw on his shoulder, whispering, "You have been such a loyal warrior, and StarClan has been cruel to you. But you need not suffer any longer."

Firestar is crouching beside him, eyes shadowed with tears. "Whitestorm, it'll be alright. We'll get you back to Cinderpelt, and -" But then he stops, knowing that it is hopeless. Whitestorm attempts to lift his head, to touch his nose to Firestar's trembling body.

"Do not grieve, Firestar…You've always known who your true deputy should have been." He thinks he hears Firestar mewl a faint protest, before darkness drifts across his vision.

Whitestorm's muscles are beginning to tingle as the feeling seeps from first his paws, then his legs, and then the numbness spreads up in an icy arc along the length of his body.

And with the numbness comes peace.

* * *

It was all she could do to keep on watching the desolate scene, knowing that her brave warrior was going to join StarClan. She kept her head bowed low, as the stars swirled around them, slowly forming into the image of the white cat.

His eyes were still glazing over, before they blazed with new life.

**I apologize for this horrendously short chapter; I owe you guys more chapters, soon! :O **


	13. Author's Note Regarding Hollyleaf Chpt

**A/N 10/28/13: Alright, so I realize that I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm sorry, but I really feel like I need to make something clear. As you guys know, the third chapter of "Glazing Over" is about Hollyleaf and her "death". When I wrote that chapter, IT WAS NEVER MADE CLEAR whether or not Hollyleaf had died yet because "The Forgotten Warrior" and "Hollyleaf's Story" HADN'T COME OUT YET. Sorry to disappoint that I can't travel ahead in time to see that she was actually still alive. **

**But seriously, I am SICK AND TIRED of all these people who think that I chose to "kill" Hollyleaf when she wasn't dead in the Warriors universe. If the whole reason you're reviewing my chapter is to rattle on and on about how I'm not keeping up with the reading because Hollyleaf didn't die, then why would you even be wasting your time reading the chapter in the first place? **

**I write these chapters because I love writing and hope that you guys enjoy reading it. I DON'T WANT to be bullied and ridiculed for something that isn't my fault. I really don't want to have to deal with this issue anymore. **

**That being said, I have had a lot to deal with lately and I really hope that I can get back to writing more. I love you all and I'm sorry about my rant, but it had to be said.**

**~ Pencil37**


End file.
